


Go At It Like Rabbits.

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/M, Name Calling, Sexual Actions Talked About, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Almost everyone knows that Alfie and his wife are rather freaky in the sac, but no one dears says anything. But one day a blinder speaks his mind on it and Alfie goes a little mad.





	Go At It Like Rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. Wasn't much to put on here

  
The relationship between you and Alfie started off a strictly sexual, nothing more. Soon the feelings advanced into romantic feelings and a month later you two got married. Your sex life was no secret, everyone knows how wild and crazy you two are in bed and while people have their opinion; they wouldn't dare speak out about it. Alfie often likes to show you off, when he is to have a meeting Alfie often will fuck you on his desk around the time those he is meeting with come. He makes Ollie keep them outside his office while he makes you scream for him and he looks extremely smug when they walk in and smell the sweat and sex in the air. They get to watch you leave looking like Alfie had just ruined you, your face flushed, a red mark around your throat from Alfie's hand, your lips swollen, and your eyes still glossed over. Of course you don't complain, you love when people can hear you become a mess due to your husband's actions. No one speaking their thoughts on your and Alfie's sex life has not been a problem till now.  
  
  
Thomas Shelby has invited you and Alfie to join him and a few of his men at The Eden. At first Alfie was very against the idea of going to the club but after you promised him that you will let him tie you down tonight he agreed. That is how you both ended up in the rather large private room with many blinders, all drinking their asses off and chatting. Alfie mainly speaks with Thomas or Arthur while you speak with Finn and a few younger blinders. They find you attractive and like to question why you are with Alfie if he is rather older than you. Alfie is 36 and you are only 24, making you closer to the younger blinders ages. Since meeting some of them, they have tried to get you to go with them to a private area, but you always turn them down due to your love for Alfie. You have heard a few of them saying that they could fuck you better than 'your old man' can. Of course you know that no one can make your body tremble like Alfie can, the way he ruins your body is something you doubt you'll find in anyone.  
  
  
Alfie's hand begins to rub the side of your legs that are draped over his lap. His hand travels higher up your leg letting you know the liqueur has already taken an effect on him. When Alfie has a bit to drink he gets rather handsy and needy. You see one of Thomas's men, you think his name is Willie, watching Alfie's hand. Willie seems to be glaring at your husband's hand, almost mad that it is not his hand there. Even when you look back at Finn to listen to him, you kept glancing at Willie to watch him. As time drags on you drop your head onto Alfie's shoulder and look up to press a kiss to his beard covered jawline. Alfie looks down at you and leans down to place a kiss on your lips that goes on a little longer than you both intended.  
  
  
The kiss is cut off by Willie opening his big mouth, "You can go fuck your whore somewhere else."  
  
  
His comment makes everyone freeze, Thomas shakes his head while everyone else just stares at him like he just asked to get a bullet in the head. John slaps Willie of the head at the same time Alfie looks towards him obviously pissed. The look on the blinder's face showed he regrets his words and Alfie hasn't even said anything yet. Alfie pats your leg telling you to move before he leans forward placing his elbows on his knees looking towards Willie.  
  
  
"Do you got a problem with me kissing my wife, Mate?"  
  
  
You place a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back, "Alfie don't-"  
  
  
"Wife?" Willie laughs, "More like your own prostitute."  
  
  
John groans and puts his head in his hands while Thomas glares at Willie, Arthur is enjoying the show and Finn is looking back and forth between Alfie and Willie. When he says this you stop trying to get Alfie's attention and lean back in your chair.  
  
  
Hearing another one of the blinders cough down a laugh Willie speaks up again. "Everyone knows that she is only with you because you give her whatever she wants after she gives you sex. Why else would a hot young thing like her be with an old gimp like yourself? She can find someone younger and hell of a lot better lookin' that can give her good sex, she's just with you because you have money."  
  
  
The look on Alfie's face was murderous, hearing these words from someone other than himself scares him. Not that he will show it, but having someone actually speak the words worries him.  
  
  
"I buy her whatever the hell she wants because I love her. Now that how young thing has a name, and she is with an old gimp like myself because I actually treat her right."  
  
  
Willie scuffs, "Love her? Everyone knows you two started this whole relationship on fuckin'. You two just go at it like rabbits, seems to me you barely got time to involve feelings. Heard every time someone comes to your office you are fucking her on your desk, to show people you have your own fuck doll. Doesn't seem ve-"  
  
  
Alfie pulls his pocket Colt and sets it on the table in front of him before raising an eyebrow at Willie. "Go on, keep talking."  
  
  
"I-I don't have anything else to say."  
  
  
"Nah nah, you didn't finish your last sentence. Maybe we need to jog your memory, You was saying how I fuck my wife too much and that I just fuck her to show people she is my own little prostitute." He glares at Willie, "Am I wrong?"  
  
  
Willie goes to open his mouth, but you stand up and grab Alfie's hand. As you tug him to get up, Finn gives you a confused look.  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
Grabbing Alfie's gun and your other belongings you walk towards the door, "My sugar daddy and I are leaving to go at it like rabbits. What do you think? I don't wanna stay here and listen to one of your little rent boys call me a whore." You turn towards Alfie, "Now let's go!" Alfie stand and you two walk out of the room and head towards the front door.  
  
  
Your jaw is clenched and Alfie wraps his arm around your waist. "So we actually going to go at it like rabbits."  
  
  
"Shut it Solomons."  



End file.
